Akatsuki's Failure
by Wolves Creed
Summary: Naruto and Tayuya join Akatsuki together with their new teamate Creed they try to find their place in the world. M just in case NaruXTayu OCXYugito my first fic
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Akatsuki's Failure

* * *

Pain was all Naruto felt as he dragged Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha. He was walking through an area full of choped tree when he stumbled over a fallen tree, not able to hold on any longer Naruto slipped into darkness not noticing the redheaded girl's face inches from his.

Four figures appeared suddenly all dressed in black clocks that were decerated with red clouds. They are Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuza.

"Lets take the vessel and go"said Itachi

"Wait! The girl will make a perfect worshiper for Jashin-sama"cried Hidan

"Fine take the girl to and leave my brother here"said Itachi and with that they vanished leaving the avenger still face first in dirt.

* * *

time skip 2 years later

* * *

"Naruto, Tayuya, you are now part of Akatsuki" said Pein.

"Finally"yelled the two teens.

"Now then your first assignment is the up coming chunin exams and since you need a third mate I have taken the liberty of finding who you will meet now"said Pein. Hearing a door opening they turned to see a boy around 15 with brown short hair and slightly pale skin. He was 6'1'' and had the signature Akatsuki cloak on. What they found strange was the headband with the kanji for thirteen covering both of his eyes.

"Now then Creed as you should now know Naruto and Tayuya are our newest inmortals" Pein said

"Yes"was Creed's only response before leaving through the door he entered.

"Your leaving for Konaha Tommorow try to get to know Creed better he used to be the vessel of the seven tailed wolf until he absorbed all of its power. Now go"and with that the two new inmortals left to find their new teamate.

Tayuya trying to break the silence started braging abou how she was stronger then Creed because according to Pein-sama she was as trong as an eight tail.

"Aye but Im even stronger since I'm the new Kyuubi" replied Naruto only to get hit in the head with Tayuya's flute.

"You two seem attracted to each other" Creed said suddenly appearing right behind them causing them both to jump and there faces to turn tomato colored.

"Don't do that asshole how long have been there?"asked Tayuya

"Since Pein dismissed you"replied Creed.

"Hey are you blind why do you wear your headband like that"questioned Naruto while holding Tayuya back from killing Creed

"No I'm not I just dont like my eyes"

"What the fuck does that mean let us see"Tayuya yelled

"Nope"was the response before Creed disapeared

* * *

time skip konaha

* * *

Four people with head bands from whirlpool were currently wandering the streets when they heard"NO KIBA END OF STORY NARUTO UZUMAKI DESERVES TO DIE AN-"what ever else the a certain pink haired banshee was about to say was silenced when a strong wave of KI swept over them.

"And why does this Naruto person derserve to die"said the one woman with red hair and brown eyes that were currently burning in anger.

"WHY DO YOU CARE AFTER ALL HES A DEMON"Screeched Sakura

"Aye Sakura-chan but I do recall saving your life multiple times" came a voice from the rooftops. Jumping down they could see the strangers all wore clocks with red clouds and straw hats that covered their faces.

"WHO ARE YOU" demanded the banshee

"Hmm, you were wrong Naruto she is not as dumb as you said she far worse"said Creed taking of his hat off

"Damn it Creed why did you ruin the surprise,un"said Naruto taking off his hat too only to get hit in the head by Tayuya's flute.

"Will you knock off Creed before I castrate you and Naruto if you talk like Diedara again Im going to rip out one of your tails."yelled Tayuya while both Creed and Naruto paled.

" Um are You Naruto Uzumaki" asked the whirlpool woman from before.

"Ya who are you"

"I am Kushina Uzumaki. Your mother and they are your two brothers. Kira and Miku while this is your sister Akana" she responded pointing to her genin

* * *

Ok end of chap 1 now im going to set a poll for Who going to be Creeds Girl thank you and until next time


	2. Chapter 2

OK this is embarising but since this my first fic i hope ull all under stand cause cause i dont know how 2 check poll results some1 tell me in a reveiw or if u got xbox live send a message now on wit the story.

* * *

(At theNamikaze compound) Naruto did not know what to say at of all the things he expected this was not one of them he had a real family the only thing was.

"Why did you leave me"

Kushin couldn't help but hang her head at the desperation in Naruto's voice Tayuya also noting this was about to comment when Creed put his hand over her mouth.

"Now cursing up a storm wouldn't help impress your boyfriends family now would it Tayuya" Creed deadpaned only to to get imprinted into the wall from a punch that would make Tsunade jealous but surprisingly Tayuya stayed quiet though her face matched her hair and she was leaking ANBU level killer intent.

"Um Tayuya-chan can you please stop the KI before my siblings suffocate"Naruto begged almost imeaditly the KI stop letting Akana and her brothers to breath in fresh air. Kushina waited for everyone to get comfortable while Creed was trying to heal himself with medical jutsu which proved hard when both his arms were broken so he settled for channeling demonic to his arms.

"Ok, Now then I am Kushina Uzumaki secretly the wife of Minato Namakaze The Fourth Hokage when Kyuubi attacked you were only two days old Naruto. Now I was not told about Minato sealing Kyuubi in until after the next day then the councel came and told me that you...you didnt survive."

"In my grief I didn't forgot to ask sarutobi if this fact was true was and as the Uzukage I had to go back to Whirlpool It wasn't until last year I learned that you were alive. We were on our to wave when we got the The Great Naruto I thought it was just another Naruto but when we saw a plaqe it read:_In honor of the hero who showed us what it meant to be a true hero NarutoUzumaki. _So after finding you were no longer in Konaha I sent search parties every where and now here we are imagine my surprise when I find you here for the chunin exams." as Kushina finished up she was on the verge of breaking down into tears.

Finally, after gathering herself together asked"So Naru-chan how as life been for you" Naruto was so busy thinking about what had been said that he didn't get to answer because of the cry of.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY" The door came flying off its hinges and there stood Rock Lee with his team and entire rookie nine behind him.

"AH NARUTO-KUN WE HAVE FOUND YOU TELL ME HAVE GROWN MORE YOUTHFUL I SAY WE RUN-"Lee probably would of kept going if Tayuya didn't hit him twice as hard she hit Creed straight out the window.

"Dope fight me" said Sasuke making himself known.

"Nah oh and Itachi wants you to stop being a prick"This of course had the intended effect as Sasuke started doing handseals, but before he could an ANBU wearing a mouse mask came out of no where and twisted his wrist very painfully.

"WHY DID YOU STOP SASUKE-KUN HE WAS ABOUT TO FRY THE DEMON" screamed Sakura but she was silenced by metal touching her throat.

"And do you have a problem with demons" asked Creed coldly ready to slit her throat.

"Please don'tkill her while she is useless she is a councalman's daughter"stated the ANBU

"Cmon Creed kill the whore Naruto how the hell did you like her she..." Tayuya's ranting was cut short by a faint gasp from the ANBU who was now staring at her.

"T-Tayuya"

"Ya how the hell you know my name"

The Anbu only responce was to remove the mask revealing Kin Tsuchi

"K-Kin"

"Yes"

"Are you still a virgin"asked Tayuya who was now smirking

"TAYUYA uh did you get your applications for the chunin exams yet" asked Kin trying to change the subject

"No, hey Creed, Naruto lets go." and with that Kin Tayuya Creed, and Naruto poofed away leaving the rookie nine and the Uzumakis starring at each other.

"Well that did not go as planed "stated Shino.

* * *

Ok thats the end of that chapter i know there short now im just trying to get the hang of this writing stuff any way tell me what u think


	3. Chapter 3

Ok if you guys can guest the next major girl to be introduced u get a cookie

* * *

Tsunade currently could be found face first in paper work, literaly there was also drool coming out of her mouth. The sound of four poofs is what brought her out of her nap. Upon seeing the akatsuki's traditional wear her mood soured even more.

"Kin why the the hell did you bring did you bring three S ranked ninjas here.(AN:they have there hats back on)

"They are here to register for the chunin exams besides you will reconize the one in the middle"replied Kin smirking.

"How would know him"questioned Tsunade. The answer was Naruto reaching into his cloak and pulling out the Shodaime's necklace.

"How did you get that!"shouted Tsunade.

"Why baa-chan you gave it to me"

"N-Naruto" asked the slug sannin"

"Believe it" Replied Naruto taking of his hat as did his teamates. Tsunade's only response was to tell Shizune to get Jiraya now. Two minutes later Jiraya came bursting through the window.

"Hey Tsunade-hime what do you need...AKATSUKI...NARUTO..THE HELL why are you with them!"yelled Jiraya.

"Because I was accepted" this shut up everyone causing uneasy silence. Suddenly there was knock at the door.

"Come in"called Tsunade. No one noticed Creed disapear into the shadows.

The door opened showing three Kumo genin all Naruto's age the two boys were twins the only difference was one had black long hair while the other had short grey hair, both wore Fishnet shirt with black vest and anbu pants and combat boots and on their backs was the kanji for lightning they had arrogant smirks on reminding Naruto of Sasuke. The girl behind them looked very cautious she had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail she had on a dark brown long sleeve shirt long baggy pants and combat boots.

The one with grey hair saw Tayuya and Naruto pointing at them

"Hey you here for the chunin exams well tough luck we are from the Kachi clan and there is no way we will lose" declared the grey haired kid.

"Ya well what the fuck so special about the Kachi"asked Tayuya.

"We can control lighting with our will alone"declared the black haired one.

"You stole that power from Shichibi right"asked Naruto his eyes narrowing it was no secret the former seven tailed wolf had prided himself with his lightning.

"Stolen is such a harsh word lets say we borrowed using some blood from the demon."said the grey head.

"Hmm seems I'm going have to take my power back" said Creed

"I can not allow to harm Sinji or Minji"said the girl.(AN: Sinji is the black hair Minji is grey)

"What makes you think you can beat me you have not even merged with Nibi yet"questioned Creed.

"How did you know about Nibi and what do you mean merge"asked the girl.

"Yugito Nii vessel of Nibi I know because you smell like her and merging is when the vessel absorbs all of their tenant, Chakra, Memorys, everything"stated Creed.

"Hey what did you mean by your power"demanded Minji.

"Idiot I'm the new Shichibi"yelled Creed finally losing his patence.

"Tayuya Naruto is Kyuubi right"asked Kin who was hiding behind Tayuya.

"Yes because my life has to always has to be so fucking compilated I get two demons for teamates"stated Tayuya. Everyone was now staring at Naruto while he just scratched the back of his head.

"Whats wrong with demons"asked Creed suddenly behind the Tayuya.

"ACK DON'T FUCKING DO THAT"screamed Tayuya before punching Creed straight through the wall unfortunatly Yugito just happened to be in the way as the two fle towards one of the training grounds.

"Cmon Tayuya-chan lets go find him" said Naruto who had to wipe tear away from laughing. And with that they went to find their strange teamate.

* * *

Ok that chap three cookie for those who guessed Yugito


	4. Chapter 4

YO GUYS AND GALS I made the first chapter for a different story tell me if you want me post it now or wait till after im done wit tis story.

* * *

Yugito groaned loudly holding her head.

_"Damn, that redhead has a wicked punch I can only imagine the pain that Shicihibi guy is feeling right now_"thought Yugito. Finaly getting her barrings she attempted to get up but paused when she heard a groan, looking down she saw that her right knee was buryed into the gut of the wolf guy, but what sparked her interest was that his headband had slipped off his eyes and now hung from a tree a few feet away.

Yugito could not help but wonder why this guy whore the band over his eyes any way he had no scars or any thing in fact he just seemed like a normal guy. Curious Yugito started to reach for his eyes but stopped when she noticed said eyes start to move slowly when they fully opened Yugito had to fight back a gasp the iris was pitch black but it was shaped like an X, the pupil was slitted and was pure white.

Creed was wondering why this Yugito person was staring at him but when he felt a breeze pass by his eyes they widen a great deal. Quickly finding his headband put it on and turned back to Yugito.

"How are you standing?" asked Creed.

"What do you mean that punch was not that hard"said Yugito.

"Not from the punch from my eyes why do you think I where this headband they absorb chakra from any one in my sight I have no control over it" Stated Creed.

"Well I did not feel any pull on my chakra maybe it is due to Nibi"said Yugito.

Creed was about to reply but stopped when Tayuya and Naruto appeared.

"Damn I did that with only one punch Cmon Creed lets go I can't wait those fucking punks will suffer if we find them during the second part of the exams" said Tayuya before they both jumped off.

"Here you can visit if your in need of answers and don't worry about it being to late I never sleep. Good bye Yugito-chan"Creed said giving Yugito an address before jumping away to catch up to his teamates.

"_Did he say chan_"Yugito thought with a blush.

* * *

Both Naruto and Tayuya were staring at one bed with huge blushs adorned on their faces.

"I really don't understand the problem you to like each other so you two get the chance to get used to sleeping with each other and since I don't sleep I'll be on the balcony"Creed stated coming from the kitchen with a bowl of ramen. It turned out Creed liked chicken ramen like Naruto did miso but ate slower and actualy ate more then Naruto ever could.

"Creed if I see any kind of camera Im going to fucking castrate you so hard..." Tayuya said leaving the threat to hang before getting in the bed as Naruto hesitantly followed. Creed just stood there and waited. Once hearing there breathing even out he walked out to the to the Balcony.

"Yugito-chan you can come out now"Creed said. Yugito appeared behind him and walked to his side.

"Why did you join Akatsuki their trying to destroy every thing"asked Yugito.

"This I can not answer because of my teamates"

"Then how do I merge"

"Follow me"said Creed jumping off the balcony towards training ground seven with Yugito close behind.

* * *

Sasuke was pissed Tsunade finally lets him take the chunin exams again and now the dope is back and is taking it too.

**"Chidori"** yelled Sasuke before running towards the training dummy but was stoped by a hand that was holding the chidori itself. Sasuke was about to yell but stop when he saw his chidori slowly darken before turning pitch black with a white core then disapear.

"Hey your that loser Naruto's teamate what did you do"

"Itachi was wrong he had hoped you would be different"Creed said before disapearing.

He reappeared in a clearing where Yugito was now covered in seals.

"Now lets begin"

* * *

Ok then i know i took a while to update anywaay the other story is called black mist so tell me if i should just post it


	5. Chapter 5

hello i forgot to say that black mist is a Kin Haku story but they are not together.

* * *

_"Damn that hurt"_was Yugito's first thought as she woke up. Looking around she spotted Creed meditating by a tree she was surprised to see his headband off. Walking over she stopped in front of him. Sensing her Creed looked up his eyes were still closed, Yugito just sighed and sat beside him.

"I already saw your eyes they don't do anything to me any way"said Yugito.

"I know but its bright out any way here open this seal"siad Creed handing Yugito a strange seal. Yugito did as she was told she felt a rush of chakra then nothing confused she turned back to Creed who now had his eyes open.

"Just look behind you"said Creed. Yugito turned her head and she saw three tails flowing behind her.

"The third one is your old chakra thats what the seal was for useing my bloodline I put your human chakra in it then gave it back Nibi was the two tailed cat but you Yugito are the three tailed cat"said Creed.

"How many tail do you have then"asked Yugito.

"Now now Yugito-chan can't tell you every thing until after the first date"said Creed with a grin which grew when he saw Yugito's face go cherry red."Of course you will need bigger cloths first to fiit your um new size"said Creed gesturing to his chest while blushing a little himself. Looking down she saw her small C were big C so the shirt she wore was a little tight. Her face turning redder Yugito wrap her arms around her chest and stood up.

"You know you might want to hide those new tails"said Creed. Yugito nodded and did a quick henge before grabbing Creed to drag him to the horror called shopping.

* * *

Tayuya and Naruto were walking towards the academy both had very heavy blushes on their face they had found a picture of them snuggled together and the worst part is Creed had wrote that there were more but what they didn't know was that Creed already showed these to Jiraya and Kushina.

"Kira stop that leave him alone" looking ahead they saw Naruto's siblings and the Konahamaru corps having a little scuffle.

"Hey squirt are you taking the exams"called Naruto.

"Aniki you know this guy"asked Akana. Naruto was about say something when Konohamaru interuptted.

"Boss whos the ugly girl behind you...Hey wait did she just call you brot mph"Konohamaru didn't get to finish due to being planted face first into the dirt curtousy of Tayuya's foot who was mumbling almost every curse known on earth and some of her made up ones.

"Wow you guys are pathatic" they all looked up to see Sinji and Minji who had a perfect copy of Sasuke's arrogant smirk plastered to thier faces.

"Seems your are missing a teamate"stated Naruto noticing the absents of one Yugito Nii.

"Same for you besides its not like we need the demon bitch"said Sinji as Creed was also missing that is until.

"Is there something wrong with demons or a hot demon girl at that"said Creed with kunai at both their throats while Yugito could be seen behind them with a cherry blush.

"Creed give us the pictures before I kill you"said Tayuya in a sickinly sweet voice.

"No can do"chirped Creed.

"Why not"both Naruto and Tayuya yelled.

"Well ok but only if you two have a serious kiss right now"said Creed grining madly. At this both blushed like there was no tomorow Naruto put his head down in depression know all hope was lost but hearing Tayuya sigh in acceptance he looked up only to be met with soft lips. Soon they were both on the ground kissing with full intent they were so into it they did not notice the flashs or clicks. When they both finally stop they were gasping for air.

"Ok..give..us..the...pictures"said Tayuya panting.

"I can't gave them to Kushina and Jiraya" said Creed before grabbing Yugito and running towards the academy in order to escape from the red head's fury as she already knocked out the others.

* * *

Yo guys chaps done any way whoever wants me to do the story quicker simpile more reveiws = more motivation. any way give me preliminary suggestions


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Ok Mafia aka death rider stop suck up to me just because I beat you in SVr and if you wondering why I said this where every one can see it then its fun to to piss you off(= any way on with the story.

* * *

The three Akatsuki genin could now be found in the academy class room waiting for the first procter to show up Naruto was just whistling a strange tune, Tayuya was currently thinking of what would be the most painful way to castrate Creed while Creed himself was face first on the floor with several cuts on his body.

"Tayuya-chan maybe you should hurt someone else besides our teamate"said Naruto with a slight sweatdrop.

"Not until he gives us the pictures"yelled Tayuya.

"Why its not like you two don't like each other right"asked Creed.

"Thats not the point"the redhead snapped.

"Oh so you are in love ri oof"sadly Creed's taunt was stopped due to the flute girl's foot that shoved his face deeper into the ground. Naruto was about to say something but stopped when he heard,

"Naruto"yelled three voices. Turning Naruto saw Isaribi who no longer wore bandages or posessed scales, Haku who wore more exposing cloths showing that he was a she after all, and Sasame Fuma each one wore a Konoha head band around their necks

"Oh hi girls you here for the exams to"asked Naruto.

"Ya hey wait why are you wearing a rain headband"asked Sasame seeing the headbands on Tayuya and Naruto.(AN:Rememder Creed's headband has a thirteen 0n it)

"Well thats the viilage I'm representing"said Naruto.

"What happened to leaf Naruto"asked Isaribi.

"Dope why are you here you can't win"said Sasuke walking up to the group with Sakura following like a good puppy.

"Hey Uchiha hows that chidori doing"asked Creed causing curious glances between the two.

"I can barely do it now thanks to you"Sasuke growled while Naruto and Tayuya smirked. Before anything else could be said the door burst open revealing Ibiki Morino with several other instructers behind him.

"Alright settle down it's time to start the chunin exams."

* * *

Timeskip preliminary rounds

* * *

"Tayuya versus Jaki Diaka begin" annouced Hayata as Tayuya watched her massive opponent charge at her with a huge meat cleaver like sword. Stepping an inch to the side she watched as the sword slamed into the ground.

"You suck"deadpanned Tayuya.

"Argh shut up bitch you won't be saying that when I cleave off your head"the giant yelled.

"Sure I will"she replied grinning

"Die **ninja art: sword dance**"ten copies of Jaki's sword suddenly appeared floating around him before they all launched at Tayuya she dodged all aff them easily only for Jaki to come up behind with a horozontal swing effectivaly decapitating the red head. Jaki smirked and began to walk away.

"You suck"Jaki whipped around and noticed two things Tayuya's head was lying there with her tounge sticking out and that her body was gone. He felt something dripping down his neck wiping it he looked at his hand and to his horror saw blood.

"You can't kill me even by decapitation now lets see you can survive it to"Tayuya said as her body appeared behind Jaki and sliced a kunai straight through the mans neck severing his head from the rest of his body. Walking over Tayuya picked up her head and walked back up to the steps and shoved her head at Naruto where he proceeded to sew it back on her body.

"What the hell is she"asked Yugito wide eyed.

""Inmortal"Creed answered before turning towards the screen to see you would fight next. When it stopped Creed smirked while Naruto clenched his teeth.

**Akana Uzumaki VS Creed.**

Akana of course not knowing how powerful Creed is jumped down without hesitation while Creed walked down the wall.

"Fighters ready begin"

"Please remove the band from your eyes it would not be fair to win if you can't see"said Akana.

"Do not worry I can see fine now attack me and let me see where Naruto gets his power from"responded Creed Akana not needing to be told twice sprinted towards Creed before throwing a left hook. Creed grabed the fist in his own left hand before savagly punching Akana's elbow and the sound of bone breaking echoed through out the arena railings being bent soon followed as Naruto's grip on them tightend.

"Will you submit"asked Creed as the Uzumaki jumped back.

"No take this"yelled Akana as a swirling ball of chakra form in her right hand. Running towards Creed once again.

"Rasengan"yelled Akana thrusting the ball forward Creed just caught it causing the Uzumakis who did not know him to gasped. Slowly the rasengan turned black before dissapearing leaving Akana starring at her hand in shock. Clenching her fist she lunged only to find herself face first on the ground with Creed's foot pressing down on her already broken arm.

"Now do you submit"asked Creed Akana bit her lip holding back tears as she slowly nodded. She opened her eyes when she felt herself get picked up glanceing over she saw Creed fixing her arm she was surprised to note that her entire arm was numb so she didn't feel though bone being reset.

"Akana you are chunin level the only issue is that I'm simpily better don't worry about it.....There your arm is fine until next time Akana"said Creed before walking back up the wall to his team. Akana smiled before walking up the steps to her. Once again every one looked at the big screen as it flashed through names.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Sinji Kachi**.

* * *

Ok chap done review and uh cant think of anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is not a real chapter i was actually planning on giving this story up but recently people are appearing to like this story. I have to say now that I think back to this story the plot was really crap once it got deeper one reason I have trouble with my stories is because I have a very active Imageination and i come up with like 5 stories a day which makes it diffecult for me to focus on one story. Heck this storys alone had three different ideas merged together

Anyway if anyone think I should try ..."unbury" this fic just say so in a review


	8. Chapter 8

Author note

Ok im goin to to rewrite this story and try to come up with longer plot i wont update right away because im goin to try to get further into the story before releasing it


End file.
